Stay
by Onmyuji
Summary: La había rechazado un sinfín de ocasiones. Y ahora sólo quería que se quedara a su lado. Spoilers capítulo 416 del manga. [Viñeta]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay<strong>

**por Onmyuji.**

* * *

><p>A Juvia le había costado mucho tiempo calmar el atormentado corazón de Gray. Había sentido que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos cuando, al confesarle el terrible dolor que le provocaba haber matado al <em>necromancer<em> que había mantenido con vida a su padre, él se acercó hasta ella y lloró en su pecho hasta que se secó.

Sí, Juvia tenía la idea de que su amado Gray-sama se había secado, llorado hasta quedar cansado.

Ella no dijo nada, pero lo consoló. Se contentó con tener su cuerpo tan cerca, con tenerlo junto a ella, abriéndole camino a sus emociones, compartiéndolas sólo con ella. ¿Podía Juvia tener el derecho de amarlo de nuevo?

―Gray-sama.

Ella quería llorar, porque sabía que le debía inmensamente al mago.

Le había quitado la única familia de sangre que le quedaba. Él lo había perdido todo. Y era su culpa.

Pero por otro lado, ella estaría siempre para él. Y se juró a sí misma que no descansaría hasta haberle dado una nueva familia por la cual ver, siempre. Más allá de Fairy Tail.

A Gray le había tomado más tiempo del esperado el calmarse. Cuando sus sollozos se apagaron y se convirtieron en suspiros tranquilos y se relajó, tuvo el atino de separarse de ella y sentarse a su lado. Juvia le observó atentamente, sin ignorar el detalle de que sus manos se enlazaron despacio, como una caricia tierna y suave.

El mago de hielo observó la nieve, sin verla, habló con voz firme y decidida.

―Definitivamente voy a destruir a E.N.D. Y voy a cumplir la última voluntad de mi padre.

Juvia se sintió extraña de que se le fuera compartido algo tan íntimo como la última voluntad de su padre, pero no dijo nada. Sonrió despacio y apretó la mano entre sus dedos. Ella ya no tenía más miedo de estar a su lado.

―Sí, Gray-sama.

* * *

><p>Anochecía cuando Juvia cayó en la cuenta de que era ya muy tarde y era preciso volver a Magnolia antes de que el último tren partiera. Tímidamente se levantó de su lugar junto a Gray y sacudiéndose muy despacio los rastros de nieve de su ropa, observó al mago de hielo, dedicándole una paciente y suave sonrisa.<p>

―¿Vamos, Gray-sama?

El Fullbuster no respondió de inmediato. En realidad, simplemente no había respondido en lo absoluto. Se quedó más tiempo en la misma pensativa posición que había mantenido, como si reflexionara algo antes de acabar con aquel lugar, al menos de momento.

Gray nunca había sido muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos, especialmente cuando se trataba de Juvia. No negaba que era una gran camarada y su habilidad manipulando el agua era perfecta cuando se trataba de trabajar juntos, pero algo siempre lo había hecho huir de ella, alejarla. La había rechazado un sinfín de ocasiones, y ahora sólo quería que se quedara a su lado.

―¿Puedes-... quedarte un poco más conmigo?

Sólo hizo falta que lo pidiera para que la maga del agua se sentara de nuevo a su lado, midiendo cuidadosamente el acercamiento y recargándose tímidamente en su costado; muy, muy despacio. Fue ese momento que Gray sintió que las fuerzas para cumplir con la última petición de su padre volvían a su cuerpo. Y se sintió completamente motivado, sin imaginar lo que vendría en el futuro en la búsqueda de cumplir aquella promesa.

―Todo el tiempo que quiera, Gray-sama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS.<strong>_ Bueno, pues tengo qué confesar que desde que leí el capítulo 416 del manga, quedé bien enganchada. No puedo decir que fue mi capítulo favorito, pero fue muy tierna la escena de Gray y Juvia, y eso me encantó y me inspiró a escribir esto. De hecho, me inspiró para escribir un montón de cosas, pero no me da el tiempo para escribirlas todas de corrido, así que será poco a poco XD Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :)

Sus comentarios al respecto son siempre bien recibidos :D pronto publicaré más fanfics de Fairy Tail... y de Gruvia :D

Nos estamos leyendo :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
